A Very Black Halloween
by AnimeHimeSama69
Summary: The servants want to have a commoners' traditional Halloween party, but Sebastian is ever so reluctant. Will a little provoking and begging get him to submit to having the party, or will the servants have a little trick up their sleeve to convince him? [I know, this is really late for a Halloween story, lol]


**OVERVIEW:** The servants (Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard) at the Phantomhive Manor are anxious to have a Halloween 'Ball' in the estate, but are reluctant to ask Ciel. However, in order to bother Ciel about the matter, they must ask Sebastian first. The idea doesn't sit well with him at first, but after hearing about the 'advantages' of participating in the event, he is all for it, subtly of course (wouldn't want anyone to find out about his intentions now would he? ). They have a little "fun" with Ciel, along with Prince Soma, Agni, Lizzy, Grell (still a butler in training although Sebastian already knows who he is), and a few others.

* * *

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard were on their way to the young master's study, when Grell, clad in his black uniform and red-rimmed glasses with a small chain holding them to his face and the back of his neck, his slick dark brown-almost black hair tied in a ponytail at his back, interrupted them in the hallway. They all jumped a foot in the air since they were creeping around the corner and didn't notice Grell at all.

"Where are you guys going at such an ungodly hour?" Grell asked. It was only 5:00 in the evening.

"Good God man! You almost scared us half to death," said Bard still in his chef's uniform, "and it's only 5 in the evening." (That's what I said. Lol)

"We were just going to ask the young master for a little bit of his time," said Mey-Rin excitedly, "we wanted to see if we could all—"

"We're going to have a Halloween Party!" Finnian interrupted rather loudly.

"Shhh…we haven't actually got permission from the young master yet…"

"But it's true! Yay for Halloween!"

"_Would you keep it down Finny!? The young master may be working._" Bard whispered.

"_Sorry_" Finny said apologetically. "I just never had the chance to celebrate Halloween before. I heard it was fun!"

"Oh…well…" Grell didn't sound so supportive of the idea. "I don't think it's a good idea to bother him right now. Why don't you ask Sebastian instead, hm?"

"Oh, alright…" they all said in unison.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Sebastian!" they said, still in unison. "Can we have a Halloween Party at the manor?" Finny said bluntly. "Yeah! That would bring the master's spirits and head up from all that work," said Bard.

"…" Sebastian just stood there looking at them in mild astonishment. "And…you lot aren't doing your jobs because you wanted to ask me a silly question like that? Halloween is such a pointless holiday to celebrate anyway." He went back to washing the dishes piled in the sink.

The three felt their hearts sink a little, but that didn't stop them from being as persistent as they always are.

"Well…" interjected Mey-Rin, "we can all dress up and have a…a _Ball_…if you will. It will be fun, it will!"

"And why would I, or the young master, want to do something like that?" said Sebastian, turning to face them again, looking dead at Mey-Rin.

"I…" Mey-Rin blushed at the cynical look Sebastian was giving her. Suddenly, her red face reverted back to normal and a sinister smirk filled her facial features as she had the perfect idea to lure Sebastian in. "Well, if you tell Ciel that you are participating as well, maybe he'll be interested, yes he will. He'll dress up as well if you make him; maybe as a mouse, or a cute ghost…or a _maid_ perhaps?" her smile widened at Sebastian's imminent reaction.

A tiny smile played across Sebastian's lips as he pictured his little master dressed up in a girly maid outfit with other possible combinations of costumes, like bat wings, devil's tail…or a demon. "Well, if it will get the young master out of his state of withdrawal from sleep, then it will have to do," he said as calmly as possible, as he was now thinking of the many things he would do to Ciel once he saw him in his little cross dressi—I mean costume (hehe): just as Mey-Rin had planned.

* * *

Sebastian had just finished talking to Ciel about the Ball…with Lizzy. She evidently found out about the supposed event. _I do wonder how…_Sebastian thought to himself sarcastically. Lizzy was so animated decorating the estate that you could practically see her in multiple places at once putting up orange, green, and black elegant silk draping and ribbons, life sized skeletons of everyone in the manor, including little old Tanaka, other spooky decorations, and cobwebs and tissue paper outside. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny were in the kitchen with Sebastian making food for the inevitable guests that would be coming: Lau (_the mongrel is here half the time anyway_) and Ran Mao, Prince Soma and Agni, Lizzy, the works.

After the snacks and such were laid out on the long dinner tables set around the ballroom, Sebastian went to go and tend to Ciel to help him with his costume after he had already put his own on. He was dressed as a subtle Mad Hatter dressed in all black, his top hat a foot tall, and his face paint makeup drawn to perfection. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see Ciel in his finished product.

"That outfit is ridiculous! Why in the world would I want to dress up like a girl!?" Ciel exclaimed astonished.

"Oh, do please wear this, Young Lord. Lady Elizabeth is expecting you to wear this costume for her." Sebastian was lying through his teeth, but Ciel didn't seem to notice. "You wouldn't want to upset the young Lady, now would you?" he said in a condescending, yet humor filled tone.

"I refuse to wear such a horrid thing!" Ciel screamed in Sebastian's face.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to tell Lady Elizabeth that you don't like her taste in clothing…how sad she would be; I can just picture it." Sebastian turned on his heel and made a move to leave Ciel's study when said boy grabbed Sebastian's arm sleeve. "Don't. You. Dare." Ciel said. "Then here you are, Young Master," Sebastian said with a grin as he handed the outfit over to him and he snatched it out of his hands. Ciel began mumbling about how he was going to get Sebastian later while he was trying (keyword trying) to put on the dreaded costume. Sebastian finally deemed it necessary to help Ciel and he put the outfit on him effortlessly, much to Ciel's embarrassment.

Ciel was now wearing a baby blue and white maid's outfit, complete with frilly apron, a very short skirt with fluffy shorts and silk underneath, and a blue/white headband. However, his costume also came with a pair of small black demon wings and ears and a cute little black devil tail, situated on the back of his dress. He felt humiliated, but he just kept thinking to himself that this is for Lizzy.

Before Ciel knew what was happening, Sebastian had his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Sebastian tilted his head to the side with a smirk and said, purposefully aloud, "You look a little like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, don't you?" he said, his smile widening.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing Sebastian!?" Ciel said uneasily, his voice wavering.

"My Alice…what do you expect from me? I'm the Mad Hatter after all. I can come to be a little crazy don't you think?" Sebastian said, his hands moving farther down Ciel's sides.

"A little crazy my ass! Unhand me!" Ciel was struggling under Sebastian's grip.

"Now, now Young Alice, the party hasn't started yet. We still have time…" Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel's face. _This is for Lizzy; this is for Lizzy_ Ciel thought frantically. _So this is what Mey-Rin meant by fun, huh?_ Sebastian thought with an evil grin. Just as he was about to get his way with Ciel, Prince Soma in a genie costume, Agni, apparently his assistant, trailing behind him, came bursting into the room yelling, "Hello, my good people! How are we this fine Halloween evening?" Ciel took this opportunity to wrench himself out of Sebastian's grip before Prince Soma noticed and actually felt relieved that someone interrupted his 'work'.

"And just what might you be doing in my master's room uninvited?" Sebastian said vaguely unsatisfied. He looked just about to strangle the young Prince right then and there for interrupting him, but held himself back on the thought that he would get Ciel all to himself later when everyone left.

"Can't you tell? I'm here for the wonderful festivities! Agni! Bring the gifts in for me." Soma said commandingly. "Yes, your highness" Agni replied.

"That won't be necessary at the moment. We'll deal with all that later," Sebastian said with slight irritation. "Why don't we go in and enjoy the Ball?"

"Of course!" Soma exclaimed.

* * *

They all congregated into the vast ballroom and saw a lot more people than they expected to see; There was Madame Red, only clad in a blood red dress the size of a bloated horse with frills and ruffles everywhere, claiming she was the Queen of Hearts; Lizzy in some sort of Warrior Princess Costume complete with authentic looking swords in each pocket of her weapons belt; Undertaker dressed as a gray wolf with furry everything, including a feather boa; Ran Mao in a seaweed costume (this was inevitable. Lol) and Lao as a Monk (bald head and all); Mey-Rin as a bat, however showing way more than she needed to; Finny in a simple and cute Pumpkin outfit with a felt Jack-O-Lantern hat and color coded clothes; Bard as a military sergeant; and even Grell came dressed, even though he was the one reluctant about the whole idea. Grell was dressed in a casual suit with his red-rimmed glasses more prominent than usual, a blood red jacket that looked like it belonged to Madame Red hanging low over his shoulders down his arms, his hair extremely and unnaturally long and also the color of blood along with bright green/yellow rimmed eyes that took ones breath away. His teeth were jagged like a shark's and his voice as he talked to the others was arrogant yet sassy at best. He called himself a 'Reaper' and carried a chainsaw with a red hilt and called that his 'Death Scythe'.

"Oh, BASSY! There you are! We've been looking all over for you and your little…pet since the party started," said Grell uncharacteristically enthusiastic. "I came dressed up for you my little Mad Kitten."

"Ugh…" it was almost a whisper but Ciel heard Sebastian say it and smiled ruefully. Sebastian then asked Grell why he was dressed as himself, but he didn't say this in front of Ciel. In fact, he finally broke away from Ciel's side and spoke to Grell privately on the matter.

"Now, Grell…you do know that you are practically breaking the rules of the Reaper, am I correct?"

"Come now, Bassy. Don't talk to me for such things as the Organization. Wouldn't want the Young Master to know about us, now would we?" Grell snuggled up closer to Sebastian in a comical way.

Sebastian practically threw Grell against the far wall when he punched him straight in the jaw as hard as he could with an evil smile on his face as he did so. "I would suggest you not entertain the idea yourself, Grell," he said, the evil glare still on his face.

"What the hell happened here?" Ciel came sauntering into the scene, as if nothing just happened between him and Sebastian, with some green punch in his hand. His facial features were one of annoyance; it was the only sign that anything went down at all with the two. "Isn't that your apprentice butler in training stuck in the wall over there?"

"Don't worry about it My Lord. I will clean up the _mess_ later."

Just then, Lizzy came running up and hugged Ciel rather vigorously. "CIELLLLL!" Oh my goodness, you look adorable in your costume! Where did you get it from? You should have told me you were going to dress up like that. I would have come in a matching outfit!" Lizzy pouted.

"Excuse me!?" Ciel said exasperated. "I thought you were the one who wanted me to wear this retched thing!"

"Well…I wish I had thought of it sooner. Knowing you, you wouldn't be caught dead in something like this anyway. I'm surprised you actually wore a costume, let alone a dress." Lizzy giggled.

"Ciel!" Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard suddenly appeared out of nowhere and called out to him. They all had devilishly innocent grins on their faces (just think of the episode when they all wanted to make Ciel smile by smiling all day) and Ciel finally had a sudden dawning realization. "Hehe. I see you wore the costume, you did," said Mey-Rin when she put her big, round glasses back on her face to get a better look at Ciel. "You look mighty fine if you ask me, you do." She smiled widely.

Lau, Ran Mao, Prince Soma, Agni, Undertaker, and Madame Red (Grell is still in the wall, unconscious) joined the little side party and rambled on about how cute Ciel was in his maid costume. They were all making crude remarks about how 'cute' and 'sexy' he was and were making embarrassing jokes. Ciel's good eye twitched slightly due to his new found irritation and he looked ready to strangle them all, _especially_ Sebastian, with the smug and superior look on his face and his arrogant presence.

"I am going to actually kill you one of these days, Sebastian," Ciel said furiously. _Can't wait_ thought Sebastian and he just chuckled slightly and went over to one of the giant windows and pulled the curtain back, looking outside. The sky was pitch black at this point and the gravel walkway outside in the courtyard and the garden shone a marvelous dark marble under the mysteriously full moon.

"You know, Young Master, legend has it that if on a Halloween night there is a full moon, then all the dead and gone will return once again and reside in the one place that is closest to them holding festivities for the occasion; they feel that they have been deprived of celebrating this holiday ever since they have passed. Maybe one of them took over my body since I so happened to trick you back there into wearing that outfit." Sebastian chuckled again and Ciel got even more infuriated, if that was even possible. He hit Sebastian multiple times on the arms and back and shouted that if he _ever_ did something so humiliating to him again, then he would personally bring him to his knees.

Sebastian laughed some more at the dainty hits, and at the thought that what Ciel promised would be very pleasing and amusing to try, if anything. He finally said, "It's a very Black Halloween night, now isn't it?" looking outside at the darkness again and changing the subject entirely.

"A very Black and humiliating one indeed," Ciel said through gritted teeth, the last part very quietly, as he abruptly stopped hitting Sebastian.

"And to think…," Sebastian said mischievously, "once this is all over, I'll have you all to myself…" He grabbed Ciel's hips again and Ciel started to back away, to no avail.

_ Please let this Halloween night be over already! I won't be able to survive this any longer! I never agreed to this stupid party in the first place!_ Ciel shouted in his mind.

This was going to be a long night...


End file.
